Collection of rated M Tokyo mew mew
by Power-of-all
Summary: This is the alternative endings to some of Power of all's stories. Rated M for a good reason. Will be considered Complete unless I get a PM for stories.
1. Poor sick Ichigo alternative ending

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Hello, and welcome to Power-of-all's collection of M rated stories. Each chapter is from different stories that I have written.**

**This first one is the last chapter to Poor sick Ichigo. If you are offended by death and gore, then you probably don't want to continue reading this chapter.  
**

***Note*This story is in Ichigo's first person view.  
**

* * *

I narrowly avoided Kish's first slash, which caused him to lose his footing for a second. That was all it took me to jump behind him and pin his arms to his side.

"LET GO OF ME ICHIGO! I have to kill you, but don't worry...I will kill myself shortly afterward." Kish yelled with a note of hysteria in his voice.

I just held his arms against his side. _This is bad,_ I thought. _If he continues like this, then I'm dead! I will never see Aoyama-kun again!_ With that in mind, I found the strength to throw Kish to the ground and keep his arms pinned down.

"Kish, listen to me!" I screamed at Kish, who was now kicking and trying to bite my hands. "I am here, please just calm down!"

For a second, I thought my words had no effect on him. But, then Kish stopped struggling, and said with a grin, "Fooled you, didn't I?"

For a moment, I was confused. "WHAT?!?" I yelled. Instead of trying to kill me, he wanted me to get VERY close to him, and unfortunately for me, my face was only two centimeters away from his. Before I could protest or get away, one of his arms broke free from my grip and got behind my head. He pushed down with his arm and went forward with his face.

"Mmmmmm!!!" I tried to cry out. Kish didn't say anything but continued the kiss.

My left hand tried to slap him, but he caught it and held it at my side. My position was awkward, but I was trying to get released from this deep kiss.

I thought after a few minutes, Kish would let me go, but he kept his mouth firmly attached to mine. I finally realized he wanted me to return the kiss, so I regretfully gave myself over to the kiss. I have to say, even though he was my enemy, if kisses were a key to expression, then he kissed with the passion of a lover.

After several minutes of this making out, he finally let go and I unsteadily got to my feet. I felt lightheaded, but at the same time, amazingly good. Kish stayed where he was, so I just went over to one side of the cell and sat by myself.

It was hard to imagine that earlier, we were fighting to the death. I took a few deep breaths to calm my speedy heart, and before long I nodded off.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of boots softly scraping against the floor. As I opened my eyes, I saw a flash of light, which was the light reflecting off of Kish's psi sword.

I rolled sideways, but unfortunately not fast enough, because the sword cut open my arm. As I cried out in pain, I saw Kish turn towards me with an insane look on his face.

"K....Kish?" I whimpered. I have never felt this type of pain before. I felt like....well like someone had just slashed half my skin off of my arm.

Kish started to chuckle, then laugh at my position. As he laughed, my vision started to blur. _Oh, no!_ I thought. _He didn't mean what he had said earlier, it was just a setup to get me to lower my guard._

Unfortunately, it worked. I no longer could use my arm, and I knew that unless I got immediate medical attention, I would bleed to death.

I used that thought to get to my feet and yell at Kish, "Kish, STOP IT! I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!"

My words had the same impact as if I had said nothing. Kish went berserk and made a lunge at me. I tried to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough.

I felt the psi sword go through my stomach, and before I could scream, he slashed upwards, finishing me off. As I fell down, I saw Kish smile, then cut his own throat. The last thing that went through my mind was that I would never see Aoyama-kun again.

* * *

**A lot sadder, don't you think? This is a coin tossed decision...literally.  
**


	2. Dark Comedy

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*Read the Ichigo vs. Kish in comedy before reading this. This is a alternative chapter to chapter 8. Um...if suggested sex makes you uneasy, then turn back now.  
**

* * *

Ichigo sighed. This could not end well for her. After all, Kish is holding all the cards, (or embarrassing secrets in this case) and now he gets to do whatever he wants with Ichigo. _Maybe I could try and grab it_, she thought.

Ichigo quickly went upstairs and shut the door. She knew that her parents would be awake during the uh....thing, so she needed to get them out so that Kish wouldn't hurt them. She went over to her computer, and searched the internet. She found tickets to a late night movie. Buying them, Ichigo went downstairs and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!"

That startled her dad because it wasn't his birthday, but she tearfully explained that these tickets where for a one night only film about samurai fighting, and before the words had even finished coming out of her mouth, he was gone with Ichigo's mom in tow.

Sad at the fact she just spent a lot of money to allow Kish to have her all alone, Ichigo then panicked. _No way was I going to let him have me with no fight! _She thought.

She rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She sprayed on her strongest perfume, applied some strawberry lipstick on her lips, and finally transformed into her heroic form. Ichigo was hoping that being stronger would increase her chances of getting out without a problem, but she was using the perfume and lipstick as backup.

Ichigo locked the front door, and waited in a dark closet of her room. She didn't wait long before she heard Kish float into the room. "Kitty? Oh kitty-cat? Where are you?" He called out with what sounded like a lustful call.

Bracing herself, she jumped out of the closet with full force, only to be grabbed and shoved into the wall. Ichigo cursed herself for not jumping sooner, but she now had a bigger problem now. Kish had a hungry, lustful look in his eyes that seemed to say _your not going to like this, but I as sure as hell will._

Ichigo began to struggle with all her strength, but Kish was much stronger. Thinking about her second defense, she kissed him hard in the mouth. Terrible mistake. Instead of deterring him, it seemed to make him more stronger and willing to do what he came to do.

"Ready to know what you have to do to get your diary back?" Kish said evilly, licking his lips. Ichigo shut her eyes and then quickly opened them as she remembered something.

"KISH WAIT!!!" Ichigo said with fear as he began to lay her on the bed. "I'm transformed, you wouldn't like to make love with me like this, right?" Ichigo asked, hoping, just hoping...

Kish laughed then said, "Kitty, I WANT to make love to you like this. Don't worry...I know what I'm doing, it won't hurt a bit."

Ichigo tried to get away, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her arms and tied them together at the wrists with some soft but strong rope. He then tossed Ichigo back on the bed and began to undress. "Kish, please no!" Ichigo cried, shutting her eyes to his nude body.

"You have to do WHATEVER I want Kitty. Now, why don't you just get out of those uncomfortable clothes and be free with yourself." Kish said with an evil chuckle.

_This can't be happening!!!!_ Ichigo thought, slowly opening her eyes. Kish was coming closer and closer. Ichigo shut my eyes with all her might and wished that she was somewhere else. Ichigo felt Kish rip off her clothes.

"STOP!" Ichigo screamed as Kish got close to her.

Kish smiled and whispered into her ear, "You may not know this, but this will take a little while. So, don't struggle. The more you struggle, the longer it will be, OK?"

After a few moments of violent struggling, the only sound that could be heard outside Ichigo's room was the occasional groan of pleasure. The soft thud of the bed moving was the only sound heard in the house, though it was a good thing Ichigo's parents weren't there. After all, that sound was familiar to them.

After three hours, Kish left a worn out Ichigo sleeping. "Don't worry my kitty." Kish said while leaving her room. "I didn't get you pregnant. No, I stopped before that type of pleasure could happen, but it was fun. I'm sorry I didn't make you pregnant, but I know that you wouldn't have wanted it this way." Kish said, and laid Ichigo's diary on the ground before teleporting away.

* * *

**Before anyone asks, I do not write full fledged lemon stories. Both because I don't want to, and more importantly I don't think I want to focus that deeply into detail on it. Thanks for reading though.**


	3. Return of Baji alt ending

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**This is the alternative ending for my Return of Baji story.**

**Question-what if the blue knight hadn't arrived? Well, this chapter will explain the alternative ending. Once again, if reading about lightly detailed sex upsets you, turn back now.  
**

* * *

Ichigo watched with fear as Baji came and touched her arm. She flinched at his touch, which seemed to confuse him. "Why are you scared of me?" Baji asked, clearly confused.

Ichigo appeared to be both scared and curious, so she asked, "How should I react to the person that is about to rape me?" Baji instantly withdrew his hand away from Ichigo, almost as if her skin had burn him.

"Rape you?" Baji said in horror. "I would never rape you!"

Ichigo's fear vanished and curiosity made her say, "Well, what do you call having sex with someone who doesn't want it?"

Baji put his head in his hands and sobbed at the thought. Ichigo sat silently. She was confused, but her attention was drawn away from Baji to Kish as Kish regained consciousness. Kish immediately began to try and break free of his chains, but to no success. "Baji, damn you, release me!" Kish yelled at Baji, who was still sitting and crying.

Baji suddenly stopped crying and looked at Kish. Kish's face when deathly white as he saw Baji activate his body control power. He turned and looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Don't look Ichigo!" Kish yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was too late.

"You want to give your body to me..." Baji said in a hypnotic tone.

Ichigo's eyes showed confusion, but she said emotionless, "I want to give my body over to you."

Kish watched as Baji approached Ichigo. "NO BAJI!" Kish screamed, violently trying to get free from the bonds that held him. Not being able to free himself, he watched in growing horror as Baji began to undress himself, and then moved to undress Ichigo.

Kish silently cried as he watched Baji move so he was laying on top of Ichigo. "Now, lets begin." Baji said loudly enough for Kish to hear, and they began to have sex.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kish screamed in horror as Baji started to go faster.

"Baji please, I'll do anything you want, just leave Ichigo alone!" Kish said desperately, but Baji ignored it. Kish bit his lower lip and drew blood as Baji went faster. Ichigo did nothing but lay there as Baji picked up the speed. "GOD'S SAKE BAJI! DON'T DO IT!" Kish yelled, but too late.

Baji suddenly went still, and a slow smile went across his lips. "Looks like we are married now Kish." Baji said before getting up and walking over to Kish.

"Your free to go now Kish. I'm taking my wife some place nice. Too bad you couldn't give her the satisfaction that I did." Baji said triumphantly. He released Kish and then teleported away with Ichigo before Kish could grab her.

"DAMN IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kish broke down, and cried as he realized that he would never see his Ichigo ever again.

* * *

**Maybe not a very sound ending, but it is M rated.**


End file.
